Talk:Progressive Democrats
Yuri, not bad meant, but KRP has more people than NSP. :) --OWTB 15:49, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Sry, but I saw it a little late; i'll adjust after diner 15:53, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ok :) --OWTB 15:55, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Mmm, now the wiki sees this page as a subpage of PCP... Does anybody know a way to solve this? 15:54, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Using -? --OWTB 15:55, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Perhaps, but that isn't very coalition-like, isn't it Let's hear what Yuri thinks, 15:57, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::Using \? :D --OWTB 15:57, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::: Creative! 15:59, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::::That's were I'm famous of, my creativity :P --OWTB 16:02, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::That does sound like a creative solution to me! I will try - if I may? 08:21, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, it isn't the same, is it? It could be this one "-" would be more suited after all. 08:22, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Indeed. Let's give Yuri and Alyssa the chance to decide. 10:49, 1 August 2008 (UTC) I don't see a problem: the site may find this a subpage, but no person actually does. But "-" is fine with me too. 08:45, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :I like it this way, its fine with me. 10:38, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Ideology Don't you fear that the progressive liberalists will find themselves lost in a red network? 09:08, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know if you read the ideological orientation well, but this is not a left or socialist program. It is a progressive one. Our ideology is a frame in which we make our policies and not an undeniable truth. This frame must be flexible and adjustable, otherwise we would not be worthy of the name 'democratic'. Without fearing the test of reality I dare to say that this party is 'red' nor 'blue' nor any color of your imagination, it is just a democratic party that dares to draw conclusions, dares to act and simply dares to dream. If this what I call progressive seems to be left, than it might be that the world is just too right. Dimitri, Don't think in red or blue, in black or white, because I am not all left nor is the world all right... 17:31, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :PS: Please note that this little text is full of funny puns and political gibbering. Though I do mean to say the truth :-) ::I'll just say 'yes'. As a King I'm engaged in party politics and that's easy 18:23, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I sort of agree with what our King said earlier. I still support the party, but I dislike some of the strategies, and I think we should rework some things. Also, some of our program items are already enshrined in law, I think. 21:25, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :I am glad to see that I am not the only active member of this party. I already planned to open some sort of forum where members and non members can discuss about our ideas as well as bring up some ideas themselves. I look forward to a most interesting debate... 07:02, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I already announced my candidacy for Congress. Perhaps, we can prepare a common election campaign? 07:19, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::I'd love to. My campaign will be closely interconnected with the party, but if you would like to handle another style? 07:23, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, as you know I am a supporter of a more individual and liberal style. But I think we can work out something with the best of both. 07:26, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Close cooperation benefits all 07:30, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Indeed Mr. Medvedev. Do you think the Progressive Democrats should compile an election list? Or propose one of her members as candidate Prime Minister? -- 07:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Election lists are fun, but also a lot of work. And besides, anyone with enough votes gets elected as MOP. We could use a listing system to support one candidate for PM. What do you think? 07:33, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::That does sound like a fine idea, Chairman! I suggest we wait a little longer until more Lovians have filed their candidacy. Should we not also ask all our members to run for this office? 07:36, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::I will try to contact everyone I know, but they are free to choose... 07:49, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::May I already try to design a double campaign poster, Mr. Chairman? -- 14:30, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::Sure you can! 14:32, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Isn't Dimitri around? He is good at that kind of things and has already done some of these activities for me. 14:34, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :No idea where he is, I guess he has a lot of work to do... 14:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Hm. Okay. I just sent him a text message and he told me he's translating some old text. 14:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) A Fresh Start Yuri what did you do to the party??! Just kidding , it is even better than you said. I must admit you did a great job! I hope we will cooperate as well as in the past. Greetz from 16:26, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I am glad to see you followed my request to give it all another try 12:51, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Party Logo There has been a lot of commotion about the parties identity. People seem to think that a political organization that represents itself by the color red must be socialist. Because of this I consider changing the party logo. Members have two votes (one per proposal!). None-members can also vote but only one time. 13:58, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Image:Progressive_Democrats_logo.png|Keep the old logo! Image:Progressive Democrats Orange.png|The real centrum color Image:Progressive Democrats Yellow.png|Politically neutral? Image:Progressive Democrats Blue.png|Show how blue we are Image:Progressive Democrats Purple.png|Socialist + liberal = ? Image:Progressive Democrats Lime.png|Everyone likes limes... Voting * No hypocrisy, lets stay red! *: A lost battle but nonetheless! 16:08, December 10, 2009 (UTC) *: A much better color. Orange falls in the background è. --OuWTB 15:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) *:... * In Europe, orange means center *: Now that is something you guys could work with Harold Freeman 07:34, December 11, 2009 (UTC) *: --Bucurestean 13:02, December 11, 2009 (UTC) (Maybe to symbolize our LD-PD future government *:... * Yellow makes me feel happy *: Pierlot McCrooke 14:26, December 10, 2009 (UTC) *: 14:31, December 10, 2009 (UTC) *: At least it isn't blue 16:08, December 10, 2009 (UTC) *:... * Give those liberals what they want, like I care *:... * A purple social-liberalism *:... * Green is really 'in' nowadays *: 14:31, December 10, 2009 (UTC) *: , but I'dd call it lime instead of green --Lars Washington 16:54, December 10, 2009 (UTC) *: (non-member) 06:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC). Lime for me, but change the hue a bit if this one is chosen. The lime should be a bit darker to strengthen the contrast. *: This is the color of progressiveness! -- 06:31, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Comments Orange like the Liberal Democrats? :O --Bucurestean 13:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :I'm just giving some proposals here, I'm sick of explaining we aren't socialists... 14:02, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::I want the yelllow logo I like yellow Pierlot McCrooke 14:09, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::I will make that non-members can vote too! 14:16, December 10, 2009 (UTC) If no proposal should become a clear winner than we will only count member votes. This means that, currently, yellow is in pole position. 15:44, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Green has one vote more, but only because more non-members voted for it. I'll give you guys time till tomorrow to change/vote. 15:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::You like yellow more? Shall I change my vote to yellow to make you happy? --Bucurestean 15:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::I like both colors, I voted for both right? I just want to avoid bullocks like 'a member vote should be weightier' etc. 15:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah. Perhaps take in mind that LD is yellow/orange as well. 15:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::And that the libertarians have a green logo, back to red then? 15:46, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Dude, that's a really different type of green 15:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Purple then? :) --Bucurestean 15:55, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Green, yellow, I don't care. I voted for both anyway. 15:57, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I like the new logo very much. -- 07:11, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :A change of color, but (hopefully) not a change of heart 13:39, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::My second favorite :) Harold Freeman 10:23, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::I am glad also non-party members agree on its beauty! -- 07:15, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Question First of all, I'm not asking this because of your astonishing number of members . But I do have my doubts about those inactive members, who once became member of the PDP or the PCP. After all the changes and fusions, can we still say that they're member of 'their' party? I mean, let's say for example one guy became member of the PDP two years ago because he supported the ideals of that party back then. Then he became inactive. If he would come back he would see a completely different party... My question: were they just members of the former PDP (and nothing more) or could we say that they are still "real" members of the current PD? --Bucurestean 13:52, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Not a bad question. 13:54, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I would like to make clear that the essence of the Progressive Democrats still is representative for those members, e.g. the ideology and views of the party have not been changed. We only adopted a new style and broadened our vision, which could pose a problem for radical candidates and I believe the most radical members (of both sides!) are still active. Our new style may not be used as an excuse to kick people out. I hope I was able to clear this out ! 15:37, December 11, 2009 (UTC) NAFTA Dear party members, I was wondering whether we as a party platform were interested in a membership of - say - NAFTA, the North American trilateral trade bloc? I saw the Liberal Democrats second such a membership, whereas I hope we don't. -- 07:30, December 18, 2009 (UTC) The Party of the Cabal Yuri Medvedev, Alyssa C. Red, Arthur Jefferson, and George Matthews are all members of the Lovian Cabal that rule Lovia behind the scenes. This cabal rules through the Congress, supposed to be a democratic organization, and they use the party as their politcal affilation forefront. In fact, Yuri Medvedev has won every election and he also runs Veprom, a large company that even sells products to the Monarchy! Ms. Red is another cabal member and has established the Anti-Fascist League, to supposedly "protect" democracy. --Brenda Young 15:15, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :There is no Lovian Cabal; Everyone is free to found a (democratic!) party even if it opposes to the so called 'elite'; congress is elected fair, just take a look at the voting!; Yes I own a company, like a lot of people. Since it is the only company to sell electricity it is rather normal we deliver to the palace; The AFL doesn't protect democracy, it tries to tell people to protect democracy themselves!! 15:20, January 5, 2010 (UTC) You are a good lier. No offense, but the Cabal passes all the laws in Congress! Even the heads and officers of the Police are members of the cabal! The Cabal wins every election, one way or another, and it uses it's powers for their own interest. You might once again become prime minister, as part of the Cabal. No offense.... --Brenda Young 15:22, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :The elections are fair right? And there is also Andy, he can become PM too! Believe me, there is no Cabal with mysterious powers. There are just people who vote. If I get elected than it is because I get votes, if I pass a law it is because congress voted for it. No magic up my sleeves... 15:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) The Cabal makes up Congress! You present your laws to them, the Cabal simply passes them! They can even amend the Constitution to destory democracy. --Brenda Young 15:31, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :You can make laws too you know. The constitution doesn't state who can make laws, so by extension, everyone can! Besides, are Pierlot, Harold Freeman, Andy McC., ... al part of the elite? They will get in congress too. 15:34, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::No. They struggled to get into the congress. --Brenda Young 15:41, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Andy struggles to get into congress? He has as many votes as me! He can become PM, how do you dare to say that the elections are not fair? 15:56, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Why talk to me like that! I know you told Pierlot to ask the wikia staff to ban me. That's what Pierius says, anyways...--Brenda Young 16:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry if it looked that way. Pierlot thinks you are a sockpuppet and I just told him that - instead of making accusations - ha must get proof first. 12:07, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations with the elections Watching the exit polls with a couple of hours to go, I want to congratulate you already with your victory. The PD have not only shown that they are an important and loved party in Lovia, they're also a stable party. I'm convinced that Lovia will have the possibility to enjoy more of this democratic party in the near future. Also not to forget, the election of Prime Minister Medvedev, which easily can be called a historical elections. We wish you all the good luck in the coming year in the Congress! In name of the LD. --Bucurestean 17:30, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, it appears I have indeed won the elections. I'm glad to see that the Liberal Democrats stood firm in the elections too. Consider yourself invited to a drink in the pub this afternoon. The Progressive Democrats are paying. 11:17, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::congratulations on behalf of the Waldeners as well 14:44, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Leftist meeting All left-wing members of the Progressive Democrats are hereby invited to join our meeting! 17:04, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Cassiopeia and the Leftist Meeting have shown us that the PD members do have the potential to make this country a better place to live in. Now is the time to put this potential to use; a final poll on our party forum will determine the future course of the party! To all members: vote and comment!! 16:40, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::You are always polling but when will you actually do something about the status quo image of the PD? 09:24, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha, but isn't polling what democrats (and socialists most of all) should like? Democracy at last? 15:08, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Indeed, but if you keep on polling without ever showing results... We managed to pull of a huge democratic reform but no-one really seems to bother. Time to make some name, I'd say -- which is exactly our problem, we 'say'. 14:09, April 5, 2010 (UTC) The good ol' days Ah i remeber the times of true progressiveism...good times...Just remebering the year that was. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:33, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :The parties I was part of evolved like a butterfly with me: my caterpillar period as a democrat, the PD cocoon developing the progressive elements and now a big red butterfly. The PD was a fine party, no arguing about that, but it lacked vision. 08:28, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Hehe. 08:49, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::LOL...i still remember :D this was one of our better parties. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:12, June 1, 2013 (UTC)